


More than Friends

by MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Closeted, Dating, Fighting, Hiding, Love, M/M, Parents, Party, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Teenager, confused, immature, relationship, secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions/pseuds/MyLungsHaveGoodIntentions
Summary: The Losers need to help Bill plan Audras birthday. Meanwhile Richie and Eddie deal with life.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1: Party Planning

“About time you two got here” Beverly remarked crossing her arms. Stan, Mike, Ben, and Bill looked in the same direction as her, watching two legs climbing down the ladder, followed by two more.

“Relax, Molly Ringwald. Were only like 5 minutes late” Richie retorted.

“20 minutes” Eddie corrected shutting the door to the clubhouse before climbing down the bottom few pegs. “Thank Richie, he took forever to get to my house.”

“You’re seriously going to blame muah?” Richie asked placing his hand over his own heart as though he was taken back by the statement.

“Well you were late” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Yea but we’d of been less late if your mom would of just let you leave when I pulled up” Richie replied. “You’re 17 now Eds, stop letting her treat you like you’re five.” He plopped down in the hammock after he was done speaking. Though Richie was now the tallest of the group with a height of 6 foot 2, he somehow still managed to fit in the same hammock he started using years back when Ben first created the clubhouse. Even more surprising, Eddie was still able to squeeze in with him. It was a mystery how they managed to pull it off.

Eddie walked over taking his rightful place with Richie in the hammock. It was definitely more snug with the two of them in there now then it was when they were preteens but neither seemed to mind, though protests were made every so often.

“Shut up, Trashmouth. You know how hard it is to get away from her.” He mumbled. Richie didn’t respond, not wanting to argue with Eddie about something that was a sensitive topic for him. Even if their arguing was only playful.

“Are you guys d-done?” Bill questioned, all eyes on them.

“Yes” they both responded in unison causing Richie to grin.

“Jinx you owe me a soda.” He said towards Eddie smiling even bigger.

“Do you even know how bad that stuff is for you?” Eddie asked glaring at Richie. “Theres so much sugar in those things that not only can be a huge factor in why most kids end up with rotted teeth but also—-“

He was cut off by Richie leaning over and pinching his cheek. “You’re lucky youre so cute Eds or I’d of kicked you out of the hammock already.”

Eddie grabbed Richies wrist to pull it away from his face mumbling “dont call me that.”

“Anyway” Bill yelled over Richie and Eddie, “We all know why were h-here so lets cut the the chase. I need your help p-planning a party for Audra. I really want it to be special so theres now way I can p-p-pull it off by myself.”

“How can we help?” Ben asked with a smile. Ben was quite the romantic so it was no surprise he was eager to help Bill do something special for Audra.

“Well, thats the thing.” Bill started. “I have no ideas. I was hoping you guys could h-help.”

“How about a date for starters?” Bev chimed in.

“Well her birthdays a week from tomorrow.”

“So we have eight days” Eddie spoke.

“Thanks for solving that hard math problem for us all Eds. We’d be lost without you.” Richie said smiling at Eddie. Eddie responded by knocking his glasses off with his foot.

“That should be plenty of time to pull something together” Ben replied paying no attention to Richie and Eddie now goofing around in the hammock. An all out WhoCanIrritateTheOtherTheMost war.

“Anything you need were happy to help” Mike smiled.

“I think you should invite Katie and Heather.” Beverly mentioned.

“No way!” Richie yelled from the hammock. All eyes were once again focused on him. Eddies leg now rested on Richies shoulder and Richie was trying to straighten out his glasses which sat lopsided on his face. “Please not Katie.”

“Whats wrong with Katie?” Stan asked.

“Nothing except she has the worlds  
biggest crush on me and is always all over me.” Richie remarked as if it was obvious.

“Katies cute” Bev commented.

“Very cute” Mike added. “And a dancer.”

“You can have her then.” Richie responded pushing Eddies leg off of him. “Not interested.”

“We have to invite them, Richie.” Bev said. “They’re her two best friends.”

“Just avoid her like you do at school.” Eddie shrugged as if it was obvious.

“Wear dirty clothes that way she wont want to talk to you.” Mike laughed thinking his plan was genius.

“His clothes are always dirty. Im sure shes immune to it.” Eddie spoke seriously.

“What you smell isnt dirt, Eds.” Richie replied sitting up and putting both arms on his sides, looking up. “Its the scent of being a man.”

The comment caused a few chuckles before eddie pushed him back with his foot. Richie smiled and winked at him just as Bill began talking again.

“Katie and Heather have to come.” Bill agreed. “We can h-have it at my house.”

“Ok so we have a location and we have the day.” Bev smiled. “How about food?”

“Pizza?” Stan mentioned. “Why risk cooking when we can order in.”

“Yea that’ll work.” Bill nodded.

“Well need a cake.” Mike added.

“I can bake one” Ben offered. “Just have to let me know the flavors to use.”

“Haystack’s baking?” Richie began. “Fuck yes! I’ve never eaten anything better then Bens food in my life. Its simply” Richie made a gesture where he brought his hand up to his face, kissing his finger tips and then moving his hand away.

“What the hell does that mean?” Eddie asked.

“Really edwardo?” Richie started in an Italian accent. “You sheltered little boy.”  
Eddie kicked him again playfully.

“That sounds good” Bill smiled.

“Should we do decorations?” Mike asked

“Were not children anymore” Stanley replied

“Maybe just a couple balloons and some table cloths or something.” Bev suggested.

“That could w-work” Bill answered.

“I can come over and help clean before hand” Eddie offered.

“I can help too” Richie interjected before Bill could answer.

“Do you even know how to clean, Trashmouth?” Eddie asked.

“Sure I do, Eds! Besides you’re gonna need a ride there arent you?”

Eddie thought about it for a moment. “Fine but you better actually clean.. And the right way. Not some half ass clean job.”

“Anything for you Eddie, my dear.”  
Eddie rolled his eyes.

“So everythings p-pretty much set” Bill smiled.

“Youre forgetting one thing” Bev stated. Everyone look at her confused with what they could possibly be missing. “The gift?” She said as if it was obvious.

“Oh jeez” Bill said, expression now showing worry. “I cant believe I almost forgot about a p-p-present.”

Richie held his hand up rubbing his thumb against his fingers. “You know youre gonna have to fork up some cash if youre trying to get laid.”

Eddie kicked him once more. “Beep beep, Richie.”

“What should I get her?” Bill asked looking at Bev.

“Why are you looking at me?”  
“You’re the only girl here.”

“I dont know? What kinda stuff does she even like?”

Bill didnt respond, just stared at Bev.

“C’mon Big Bill, you dont even know what your girlfriend likes?” Richie yelled.  
“I do! I just cant think of anything on the sp-spot.”

“What about instead of a gift you take her somewhere after? Just you two.” Ben mentioned. “Memories are more valuable then items.”

“Hes right Bill” Richie chirped in. “I cherish every last memory I have of my nights with Eddies mom.”

“Jesus shut up Trashmouth” Eddie yelled.

“Ya know he has a point” Bev agreed. “A romantic date may mean more to her then anything else.”

“Maybe you can help me p-plan that too Ben?” Bill asked.

“Yea of course” Ben smiled.

“Well if thats everything” Richie began speaking as he turned his legs to the side of the hammock to push himself out “I do believe a cigarette is calling my name. Ms. Marsh do you care to join me?”

“I’d be honored to join you.” She smiled.  
Bev took lead in climbing up the ladder, Richie using the spare couple seconds to remove a cigarette from his pack to place in his mouth.

“You guys should really quit” Eddie called as Richie climbed up towards the exit. “Those things are so bad for you.”

“Sorry Eds I cant hear you” Richie replied shutting the door.

Bev and Richie lit their cigarettes. “I needed this” Richie muttered after taking a drag.

“Didnt you just get here?”

“Eddie wouldnt let me smoke in the car with him in there. You know how he is.”

“Yea, Eddie is Eddie.” She laughed lightly.

“Exactly” he agreed.

“So, I feel like you should give Katie a shot.” Bev commented.

“No way Bev”

“Hear me out ok..”

“I dont need you to plead a case for her, Red. Thanks but no thanks.”

“She has straight A’s, shes funny, shes nice to everyone, shes gorgeous, she has goals—“

“Bev. I get it ok? Shes the whole package. That’s fantastic.”

“Then why are you not interested?”

“Why are you so interested in us getting together?” He blurted out.

Bev spoke quietly. “She kinda asked me for help..”

“Since when do you even talk to Katie?”

“Were in math class together. We talk sometimes.”

Richie sighed loudly. “I dont get why she wants me so bad. Im kinda a shitty person” he shrugged taking another drag of his cigarette.

“You are not” Bev defended him almost sounding insulted at the comment. “You’re funny, sweet underneath that thick layer of asshole” she motioned up and down pointing at him with her cigarette “and you’re actually not that bad looking.”

“Are you hitting on me Beverly Marsh?” Richie asked raising his eyebrow.

“In your dreams, Trashmouth” she smiled. “Im just saying to somebody who wasnt me, I can see why you’d be a catch.”

“I am pretty adorable.” He grinned.

“You grew into your looks.”

“Ya know I think I might get contacts.”

“No more signature Richie Tozier glasses?” She pouted.

“I think I look better without them” he shrugged.

“You look fine either way.”

“Oh shucks” Richie responded taking a final drag of his cigarette.

“Ready to go back in?” She asked motioning to the ground where the hidden door lay.

“Ladies first” Richie smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

“Bev was trying to push me to give Katie a shot earlier” Richie told Eddie after they both got situated in Richies truck. Eddie didnt answer at first, instead examining the seatbelt he was wearing.

“Did you hear me?” He asked Eddie, watching as the other boy looked up to make eye contact with him.

“Are you going to?” Eddie finally responded.

Richie shrugged. “Do you think I should?” He turned the engine on and looked back towards the passenger seat.

“If you want to why not?” Eddie spoke quieter then normal. “Even though I know you dont..”

“Yea, shes not my type” Richie stated almost as if it was one of his punch lines. He checked for traffic and pulled out of his parking spot.

“So why are you bringing it up?”  
“You know why Eds” Richie said side eyeing the other boy.

Eddie nodded. “I know”.

Richie reached out, placing his right hand on Eddies knee, rubbing circular motions with his thumb.

“You on the other hand. I think you’re prefect Eds.” He smiled keeping his eyes on the road. Eddie watched him for a moment. Ever since Richie kissed him a month ago things were different. Eddie felt a constant pressure to have to chose between the lesser of two evils. He wanted to be with Richie, he truly did, but being out as queer in Derry was possibly a death wish. However not being with Richie meant possibly losing Richie. It was hard to progress forward in a decision that could end horribly no matter what path you choose.

“You know how I feel about you, Chee..” Eddie answered still speaking quietly.

“Yea I know” Richie sighed. “I just wish it didnt have to be a secret sometimes.”  
“I know. Can you imagine what would happen though?”

“What would happen if what?” He asked taking his hand back and placing it on the steering wheel.”

“If we dated and it got out.”

“Im sure the losers would come around to it.”

“No Rich, not like that. Like out out.” Eddie spoke seriously. “Like to Derry. To your parents. To my mom. Can you imagine how bad that would be?”

“Your mom already hates me. Imagine how shed feel knowing I suck her sons dick.” He joked. Eddie didnt respond. “Eds look..” Richie started speaking as he pulled the car over. He put it in park, Eddie reaching over to turn on his hazard lights, then their eyes met. “I’d risk all that to be with you. Ok? I wanna be with you.”

“Richie you dont get it. My mom literally talks all the time about how queers are all infested with AIDS and how I shouldn’t associate with them and how unnatural it is.” Eddie responded talking quickly. “And I know its all bullshit and I know you dont have AIDS and I dont have AIDS but what if other people in Derry think we do? What if everyone starts thinking we’re sick like my mom and they all come after us? Do you read the papers Richie? Gay people get beat up all the time just for being gay. Do you really wanna out both of us just for a relationship?”

Richie stayed quiet. What could he possibly say to that? He leaned forward and placed his head on the steering wheel. “How is any of this fair?”

“Its not Rich, its just the hand we’ve been dealt.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Richie asked lifting his head to look at Eddie once more. “Am I just supposed to just keep pretending I’m straight? Get a girlfriend and pretend I’m attracted to her even in the slightest?”

“I dont know..” Eddie muttered.

“Maybe we can leave Derry? Run away somewhere together.”

“We cant do that, Rich..” Eddie spoke sounding realistic. “We dont have any money and nowhere to go. We can’t be stupid.”

Richie closed the gap between them pressing their lips together. His hand came up to caress the side of Eddies cheek and he could feel Eddie smile into the kiss.

“Do you think when were older we’ll still feel this way about each other?” Eddie asked when he pulled away.

“I’ve felt this way about you for years Eds.” Richie answered as he turned off his hazard lights and continued his journey back towards Eddies.

Eddie smiled big, trying to hide it by acting distracted by something out the window. “Me too.” He admitted. “I’m sure when were older we’ll at least be accepted. No more hiding.”

“Well I wish we were older then.”

“Me too.”

The rest of the drive back to Eddies wasnt bad. It was short, only a few minutes or so. Eddie said his goodbyes and Richie mentioned something about counting down every second until they see each other again, then he took off. He made it home not too long after and headed inside his house. “Anyone home?” He yelled, not at all surprised by the silence that responded back. He looked in the fridge for something to eat. Cold pizza will do. He grabbed a slice and went to head up to his room when his telephone rang, causing him to jump. He walked over to answer the annoyingly loud device.

“Tozier residence.”

“Hey sweetie its mom. Listen, your father and I are gonna be out of town tonight, ok? Im sorry for telling you on such short notice but well be back by tomorrow night, ok Honey?”

“Sure thing, Maggie.”

“I wish you would call me mom.” She commented snarky. “Do your friends call their parents by their first names?”  
‘No because my friends actually see their parents’ Richie thought.

“Be safe tonight. I’ll see you and Went tomorrow.”

“Me and DAD love you. Sleep tight Richard.” She said with a clank of the phone. Richie set the receiver into the base, picked up his car keys and headed towards his truck.

He drove back to Eddies almost on autopilot, making sure to park around the corner so there was no indication he was there. Richie krept around the downstairs window to the side of the house and climbed up the tree that led to Eddies window. ‘Perfect timing’ he thought as he peeked in seeing Eddie getting dressed into his pajamas. He pulled the window up, causing the other boy to jump back horrified and climbed it. “Just in time for the show” he smiled.

“What the hell are you doing here, Richie?” He asked with wide eyes.

“Parents arent coming home tonight” he shrugged. “I have more freedom.” Eddie knew Richie well enough to know how bad it actually affected him that his parents were always out. There were a couple nights in the past where Richie had drunkenly confessed to Eddie through tears just how much it upset him that he had no relationship with his parents. He almost felt guilty for being jealous of the fact he didnt. “Maybe I can stay here again?”

Eddie nodded. “Yea of course, Chee. Did you bring a change of clothes?”

“Forgot” he admitted. “Lets just sleep naked.”

“Shut up, Trashmouth.” Eddie spoke opening his closet. He tossed hin a pair of sweats and a T shirt. “Those are the biggest clothes I have.”

“Theyll do” Richie smiled immediately beginning to change. “Thanks.”

“Lets get some shut eye” Eddie said plopping down onto his bed. “Its getting late.”

“Sure” Richie answered climbing in next to Eddie, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Night.”


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Eddie awoke to banging on his door.

“Eddie what did I say anout locking doors, Honey?” Sonia yelled knocking even louder. “Let mommy come in.”

“Fuck, Richie” Eddie whispered gently shaking the boy next to him. “Richie quick wake up its my mom.”

Richies eyes opened and he looked up at Eddie who was now hovering on top of him. “I could wake like this every morning Eds.” He smiled

“EDDIE!” Sonia yelled. “Are you in there Eddie?”

“Fuck” Richie mumbled shooting up out of the bed, reaching for his glasses.

“Hide” Eddie said shoving Richies clothes   
from the night before in his hands.  
“Coming, Mommy” he answered loudly approaching the door as Richie shut himself inside the closet. He unlocked the door and Sonia quickly stepped inside the room swiftly surveying the scene with her eyes. “I was sleeping I’m sorry” Eddie said rubbing his eyes for added display.

“Eddie Bear what did I say about locking doors in this house? What if you were injured and I couldnt come in here to help you because the door was shut? It is dangerous to lock yourself inside of your bedroom!” She shouted.

“Im sorry mommy” he spoke softly.

“Do not do it again or I will have to remove the lock.” She said waiving her finger at him. “It’s for your own safety.” 

He nodded in agreement.

“I’m running to the store to grab a few items.” She began speaking again as if she didnt just freak out for no good reason. “I’m going to stop and pick up your prescription so theres no need for you to worry about doing so today.”

“Thank you” he responded.

She looked him up and down before pressing her hand to his forehead. “How are you feeling today you look slightly clammy.”

“I feel fine. I think I’m just a little tired is all.”

“Are you not sleeping alright?”

“I am”

“Hmm” she spoke as she surveyed her son. “If you say so but if you’re lying to me Eddie Bear I will find out.” She turned to leave the room, peaking her head back in before shutting the door fully. “No locked doors” she reminded before finally bringing the door to a close. Footsteps of her making her way down the steps were heard before Richie exited the closet.

“No locked doors” Richie mimicked in Sonias voice. Eddie rolled his eyes at him as he sat on his bed. Richie placed his clothes back on Eddies dresser before taking the seat next to him. “Sorry”.

“Shes so annoying” Eddie whispered. “I wish she wasnt like that.”

Richie leaned in, kissing Eddies cheek. He layed his head on the other boys shoulder and Eddie rested his head against Richies.

“My offer still stands for running away” Richie mentioned.

“I know.” Then realization struck him. “You would never leave me, right? Run away without me?”

“Fuck no” Richie retorted as if it was the most obvious response in the world. “I hate it here but if its where you are then its where I am.”

Eddie smiled to himself. He knew the answer to his question before he asked it but you can never be too sure. Richie had been talking about wanting to leave Derry since he was a kid. Between all the horrible shit that went down with Pennywise, the bullies and his absent parents, the only thing he had in this town were the Losers.

Eddie untangled them and then in one swift movement adjusted himself on top of Richie, straddling his lap. He wrapped his arms around the others neck and pulled him in for a kiss. It took only seconds before things heated up. Open mouths, teeth crashing. Richie pulled away gasping for air and Eddie moved his mouth down to his neck, kissing and biting. Richie tilted his head back. “Fuck.” He whispered. “Whats gotten into you all of the sudden?” Eddie didnt stop to answer, instead only sucking a little at Richies throat.

Richie brought his hands up and placed both on Eddies narrow hips. Eddie made a low noise as Richie squeezed his sides, which made Richie feel a rush of heat flow through him.

“Fuck” Richie said tilting his head back up to face Eddie.

They heard a door slam causing Richie to freeze on the spot. “Its just my mom leaving” Eddie said putting a hand in Richies hair and pulling slightly, continuing to kiss him. Richie stayed still until he heard a car engine turn on outside.

“Whats gotten into you?” Richie repeated. Eddie didnt answer, instead moving his hands to the rim of Richies shirt and sliding them under, treading his hands over his stomach as they made their way to his chest.

“Eddie..” 

Eddie ignored him and continued kissing Richies neck. This time he moved his hips a little causing friction against Richie. Curse the sweatpants for barely being a barrier between them.

“Eddie” Richie started again this time grabbing him by both wrists. Eddie stopped what he was doing and just looked into Richies eyes as if he was just brought back to reality. “Not that I’m not completely into this but what are you doing?”

Eddies eyes became glazed behind tears and he immediately started sobbing into Richies shoulder, keeping his arms tucked between his and Richies chest.

“No Eddie stop. I didnt mean it like that.” He responded wrapping one arm around his lower back and one over his shoulder blades. “You looked beautiful I just.. you never act like that.”

Eddie continued to sob into his shoulder.

“I didnt mean to make you sad” Richie whispered into his ear.

“You didnt do anything” Eddie cried into Richies shoulder. “I just hate her so much, Richie.”

They stayed like that for a while, and Eddie calmed down shortly after. Richie held him the whole time. After some time went by Eddie took a shower and changed into clean clothes. When he came out Richie had already changed back into the jeans and T-Shirt he was wearing the previous day. “Wanna go to the clubhouse before your mom gets back?” Richie suggested.

Eddie nodded. “Maybe we should stop at your house first so you can shower and change.”

Richie lifted his shirt and pressed it against his nose taking a big wiff. “Im good” he smiled.

“You are so disgusting” Eddie remarked with a furrowed brow.

“What Eds? Were literally going underground into a dirt hangout. Why should I be clean just to hang out in the mud?”

“Because hygiene is super important dipshit.”

“Fine” Richie answered putting his hands up in a quick defeat. “Fine we will go back to my house before we go to the clubhouse.”

Eddie nodded grabbing his fanny pack. “I’ll just take my medication at your house” he mumbled opening it to make sure everything was in there. Even though he never wore his fanny pack much anymore he always brought it with him. Now that Richie drove he just left it in the truck and pocketed his inhaler. He knew most of the medicines were bullshit, he had talked to his doctor one day when his mother excused herself to use to restroom. Placebos is what Greta had called them. Even with the knowledge he still took them. He wasnt sure if it was just piece of mind for him or to make his mother happy. Even though he hated her she was still his mother.

“Alright Spaghetti” Richie smiled. He was aware of the fact Eddies mom fit the profile of munchausen syndrome by proxy. Eddie told him once that she wasnt always like that. It was after his dad passed away from cancer that she changed. Of course, Eddie had no actual recollection of a time before the medication and doctor appointments, but his Aunt Ginger, Sonias sister, had told him once. Needless to say Sonia cut all ties.

They get to Richies house in no time at all. Richie sat down on his front steps and lit a cigarette causing Eddie to roll his eyes. “You should really quit.”

“Eddie my Dear” he spoke inhaling a long drag, “You may be the love of my life, but cigarettes?” Richie held his cigarette high in the air while exhaling, almost as if examining it. He smiled before bringing it close to his lips once more. “Well cigarettes were my first love.” He plopped the cigarette back in his mouth.

“You’re lungs are probably covered in tar already. Do you know how long it takes for them to heal? Not even just heal but just START to heal?”

“Spare me the lesson” Richie commented. He squinted his eyes for a moment looking down the street. “Great my parents are coming.” He rolled his eyes.

Eddie looked at his watch. “Its only 11”

“I know.. Its early for them.” He agreed.

“Did they mention where they were?”  
“Do they usually?”

“No?”

“Exactly”

A car pulled into the driveway just then, a women leaning out the passenger side waving overly excited at the two if them. She flung the door opened, jumping out as the car was still coming to a complete stop. “Richie, Honey!” She smiled running up to them. Well, the high heels caused her ‘run’ to look almost as though she was fast tip toeing. She leaned in to hug him, Richie extended his hand to ensure she wouldn’t burn herself on his smoke. He didnt hug her back.

“Hey Mags”

“Oh I just hate it how you call me that” she said letting go, fixing her dress. She turned her head. “Oh, Eddie” she said squeezing him tight. He looked to Richie who shrugged in response and continued to take a drag.

“Hi Mrs. Tozier” he responded awkwardly patting her back.

“I feel like its been so long” she said unbracing him. “You look so grown up now.”

“Uhm, thank you”

She smiled and nodded in response. She looked behind her after feeling arms wrapped around her waste. “Hey baby” she smiled kissing her husband on his cheek.

“I thought you guys wouldnt be home until tonight?” Richie questioned flicking his cigarette butt and standing up.

“Change of plans” his father answered.

“Hi Mr. Tozier” Eddie greeted him.

“Sweetie thats Eddie Kaspbrak” Maggie whispered loudly to her husband.

“No kidding” he answered her. “Its been a while” he spoke looking at Eddie.

“Were going inside.” Richie interrupted before a conversation could start.

“Honey, your Father and I just stopped by for a change of clothes. We really didnt plan on being out all last night”

“I can tell” Richie said observing the sequin dress his mother wore.

“Things happen” Wentworth commented while Maggie nodded in agreement.

“Anyways, were just gonna get dressed really quick and then we have some errands we have to run.”

“Have fun” Richie commented before opening the front door. “C’mon, Eds”

“It was good to see you both” Eddie said before following Richie.

“Oh he is just so sweet” Maggie could be heard saying before the screen door slammed shut behind the two.

They went up the stairs into Richies room. “I guess you can just hang out in here while I shower.. wont take long.”Richie spoke grabbing clean clothes out of his dresser. Eddie nodded even though Richie couldn’t see him. With that, Richie hurried out of his room shutting the door behind him.

Richie was right. Within 10 minutes he was back and dressed. His hair looked longer wet, his curls straight and thin. 

“Ready to head out?”

“Didn’t you wanna stay and hang out with your parents for a little?” Eddie questioned. Why wouldnt he? After all, Eddie knew how much he missed them, even if he didnt always admit it. “They’re still here.”

“Fuck no” Richie answered.

“You sure? I really dont mind if you want to.”

“Eddie,” Richie spoke lowly. “My parents are fucked up. You couldn’t tell?”

“You sure Rich? They didnt seem drunk?”

“Not alcohol. Who knows what.”  
Eddies eyes got wide. “Oh”

“Why do you think they’re never home?”

Eddie stayed quiet for a moment. “You never told me you’re parents.. I never knew.”

“Some things I just wanna keep private.” He said swiping the keys off his dresser. “Can we go?”

Without another word they walked out of the house. Once in Richies truck he lit a cigarette.

“Sorry Eds” he spoke rolling down his window. “I know you hate when I smoke in the car with you but—“

“Its ok.” Eddie assured.

The took off towards the clubhouse


End file.
